Smile
by NikkiBee
Summary: For the past two years, she had never found a reason to smile. Sure there were the little things, but she needed that thing that would leave her with not only a smile on her lips, but in her soul. Then she met her reason. Jack S./OC RATED M! Review?:
1. Chapter 1

**Well hi! Yeah… another newbie. I know. But hey, you guys must like it, huh? Anyway… I hope you enjoy it! Please leave me a review! So now, I present, "Smile" :) **

Chapter 1

"Thanks for the time, darlin'" the man slurred drunkenly through the darkness.

There was the sound of a zip and a few coins being slapped on the nightstand as heavy footsteps retreated out of the room.

Juliette pulled the damp covers up to her chin, her flesh still crawling with violation and disgust.

Realizing she was supposed to go back to her own room, she removed the sheets from her naked body and put on a robe.

She lit a candle and cleaned, making the bed and picking up her dress from the floor. Technically, she wasn't required to do this, but she never liked to give Anna more work.

Feeling that she had done a good job, she picked up her candle and left, closing the door behind her.

She tip-toed down the hallway, cringing at the noises coming from the neighboring rooms. She at last came to her place, and stepped inside.

Anna was sleeping soundly on the bed, curled up in a ball with the covers kicked down to the edge of the bed.

Smiling, Juliette replaced the covers around her friend and got into a nightdress. She then extinguished the candle, climbed into her bed and tried to get a few hours of sleep until morning.

She awoke to Anna's gentle tapping on her leg.

Juliette grumbled and opened her eyes, blinking from the sunlight streaming through her window.

Pure fear shot through her as she bolted up.

"I overslept!" she gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Shh..." Anna whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Mistress said you could have a few more hours."

"Oh," Juliette breathed, calming herself and laying back down on the mattress.

"Thanks for cleaning the room last night... You know you don't have to do that." Anna said kindly.

"Yes, I suppose so. I just try to make your job easier." Juliette mumbled.

"I wish I could do the same for you," Anna sighed.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be a good friend if I let that happen." Juliette replied and got out of bed.

She splashed some water from the pitcher on her face as Anna excused herself to get back to work.

She picked out a nice red dress that was tight in all the right places and put it on, lacing it up with difficulty.

She brushed her golden curls and put her hair into an intricate updo her mother had taught her to do before she... well, she didn't want to think about that right now.

After applying some color to her lips and cheeks, Juliette headed downstairs and got to work for the day.

"Morning, Julie... Sleep well?" asked Jodi sweetly from across The Faithful Bride.

"Yes... Well, as well as you can in this place..." Juliette replied and walked closer to the other girl.

"I know what you mean," Jodi mumbled and placed a hand on her hip. "The fella I had last night was quiet a squeaker..."

Julie made a face of disgust and mumble, "I could've lived the rest of my miserable life without knowing that,"

Jodi chuckled and excused herself to go and finish her breakfast.

Juliette wasn't particularly hungry, so she decided to use her breakfast time for other things.

She left the tavern and walked down to the beaches.

It was quiet a cool day for Tortuga.

As she drew closer to the docks, she loosened the tight laces on her dress to make the dress not cling to her so much. She didn't want any trouble from the sailors.

She stopped suddenly when she noticed a particular ship in the port. It was magnificent! Dark wood with not white, but black sails. She recognized this ship with a pang. Jack Sparrow was in Totuga. And this was his ship, the Black Pearl.

She sighed and left the docks and decided to take a walk on the shore.

While she was alone with her thoughts, her mind lingered on the notorious pirate.

She had heard much about him, but had never actually met him. However, the talk about him was anything but positive.

He was apparently a drunk, filthy womanizer who was never seen without a prostitute on his lap.

Julie couldn't criticize him for the last part... Because, well, she was one herself.

She wasn't proud of herself. It was a last resort. Becoming a whore or living on the streets, starved and penniless.

She realized that it was about time to get back the the Bride... Mistress Victoria would be waiting.

So she laced her dress back up and headed back to the pub.

She found it quite full for the afternoon. But today was a Sunday... A crowd was expected. This never meant good news for Juliette, however.

She saw Jodi talking to Rose behind the bar.

"Hullo Rosie," Juliette greeted tiredly and leaned against the counter.

"Afternoon... How was your walk? I noticed you weren't at breakfast."

"It was fine... The Black Pearl is down at the port," she informed the women and Jodi rolled her eyes.

"Oh Lord... And it's my turn to keep Sparrow company."

"What do you mean 'your turn?'" Julie asked, her eyebrows knit together.

"Well... For as long as I can remember, the girls have always had a bit of a rotation when Jack comes to town."

"And you excluded me?" she said, surprised at this news.

"I was doing you a favor, girly. It's not exactly a treat. Well... Sometimes..." Jodi said thoughtfully. "But the point is I care about you and don't want you getting involved with his type."

Julie bit her lip in thought. "His type? Could he possibly be worse then the men I service already?"

"No, he's not bad. It's just that he's as sly as a fox... He'll lie to you; do anything to get you to fall in love with him then BAM! He leaves you and you're heartbroken and the next time he comes into town he tries to do anything to coax you back into bed with him."

"Yikes..." Juliette muttered. "And how do you know this?"

"Oh, it happened to Anna. He's not exactly your one-girl type of man, Julie."

Juliette's eyes widened. "Anna was a whore?"

"Aye. Just before you got here. She quit and told Victoria she'd become a maid. Our last one died of scurvy."

"Hmm..." Julie toned. "Wait a minute... Where's Rose?"

"I'm over here!" Rosie called from the other side of the counter, bent down as she retrieved a bottle for a customer. "You two were depressing me. And I prefer to keep my job."

This stirred Juliette from her spot at the counter and she straightened herself and smoothed her dress.

"Well, I'm going to go and serve some tables." Jodi said as she grabbed an empty tray. She pushed up her breasts in her corset and disappeared into the crowd.

"I might as well do the same," Juliette sighed and followed suit.

So for the next couple of hours, Juliette flirted and flaunted. When it got dark, more pirates inhabited the tavern, throwing things and being loud and rude. At one point, a rather large and unpleasant man grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap. The glasses she was in the process of distributing toppled off of the tray and shattered on the floor, making a mess.

"Um..." she stuttered and struggled to free herself. "If you would just give me a moment to pick up... I suppose I can come back," she said, trying to ease a provocative tone into her voice.

"But then I would be all alone," he pouted and Juliette's stomach churned. His breath reeked of liquor and other toxins.

"Well," she said desperately, squirming in his lap.

"Oh shut up, we're going upstairs," he slurred.

"Excuse me," said a new, deep voice quietly. "But I believe that this young lady is rejecting you. She is just too polite to say so."

Her green eyes flew upward as she met the face of who could only be Captain Jack Sparrow.

She gasped, partly from surprise and partly from the drunk's arm closing tighter around her waist.

"Well it's her job, ain't it?"

"I suppose so, but we all have our limitations. The last thing I would want is to have some fat arse rolling around on top of me."

The man's grip grew tighter at those words.

"You'd shut up if you knew what was good for you," the man slurred loudly.

"Do you have any idea who I am mate?" Jack said with a dangerous glow in his brown eyes. "Now release her."

The man gave one last squeeze until her finally complied and let Juliette go. She breathed heavily as she quickly jumped up from his lap.

He had his fists balled at his sides in defeat.

Jack put a hand on her shoulder and lead her to a quieter part of the bar.

"Now then," he said as he took her in with his mesmerizing eyes. "I'll go rent a room."

She opened her mouth to talk but he had already walked away.

How could he do this? He saved her, but he was going to go through with what he was saving her from? It was confusing.

He came back later with a key and put his arm around her as he lead her up the stairs.

He opened the door to his room and gently pushed her inside.

"Lie down," he commanded almost patiently and she did so, reaching back to untie her dress for him.

"No no no, there'll be none of that. All I'm asking is for you to spend the evening here with old Jack," he explained as he lay down, groaning.

"Wait, what?" Julie asked, dumbfounded as she dropped the laces.

"You heard me, love. Now what's your name?"

She blinked and slowly said, "J-Juliette,"

"Pretty name," Jack complimented with a wink. "Goes with that pretty face."

She blushed. None of her clients had ever complimented her like that. But wait... Was Jack even her client?

"So what are you doing here? This doesn't seem like the place you would be associated with, darling."

"I've been here for two years, after my mum left me," she said slowly. "This was my only choice."

"Ah..." he said.

It was quiet for a moment or two until Julie broke the silence. "Don't let me ruin your evening, Captain. I'm sure you'd rather be with someone else."

"No, I need a break. As do you. Hence why we're both here,"

She offered him a small smile and scooted closer to him.

"Do you want to hear a story?" he asked suddeny.

"I suppose," Juliette said with interest and he began.

He told her of gold on an island called the Isla de Muerta that was rumored to be cursed. He then explained how his stubborn first mate, Barbossa, couldn't come to his senses and drop the quest before he for himself killed. Or worse.

"What could be worse than death?" Julie asked, her brows furrowed.

"Well apparently, the gold of Cortez, if taken, will make you undead. You will not feel the breeze on your face. You will not feel the spray of the sea. Food or drink will not satisfy you, no matter how much you cram down your throat. And the same goes for a lover's touch. You will not be able to feel."

Juliette bit her lip in thought. This did seem worse than death... Except for the last bit. But you had to think from a man's perspective.

"Yes, I suppose that is not good." she said simply and Jack boomed with laughter. She smiled up at him.

"So tell me about yourself," Jack said and Juliette was the one to laugh this time.

"Like what? I have the most miserable and boring life in the world."

"It can't be that bad, love. What makes you smile?"

"What makes me smile?" she repeated. What did make her smile? Not much... For the past two years it had been forced smiles, concealing the tearful grimace inside with lipsticks and perfumes and skimpy clothes.

"Well... The sunset, perhaps. And watching the dolphins play in the morning, if I'm not busy. And waking barefoot in the sand," she said sappily and Jack smiled encouragingly.

"And the fact that just behind these walls is the big, limitless world."

Jack leaned back against his pillow. "I hate the word big... It's so, small," he commented and Julie supposed he had a point. But what did she know? She was caged in this place, trapped, like a canary.

"Come with me," Jack said suddenly and Juliette gasped.

"W- what? Why? How?" she stuttered.

"Because I can't stand to see such a pretty thing like you so miserable."

She blushed for the second time that night.

"I can't," she said quietly, staring down at the covers and fingering a stray piece of thread.

"Whyever not? You made it quite clear that you want to leave this bloody place, and now I'm offering you an opportunity and I won't take no for an answer!" he said with a wink but she still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"It's just that... I've just met you." she explained and when he spoke again, she could clearly hear the smirk.

"Yes, but who can resist the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?"

A giggle bubbled up from her lips and she at last looked into his chocolatey eyes.

"It's not that... It's just, my friend Anna..."

"Anna? Anna Murphy?" he said suddenly with alarm.

"Yes, but-"

"I haven't seen her in years... How is she?" he said, oblivious to the other things she had to say.

"Um, she's a maid." Juliette muttered and Jack's eyes widened.

"What... Why?"

"Because of you. That's why I'm so reluctant to go with you. I don't want to become your little play thing just to have you dump me back on the island in a few months." she mumbled honestly.

"Is that really what you assume I do?"

"I don't know... Like I said, I've just met you."

"Well what is it you want me to do with you, then?" he pressed on, staring at her with an intense gaze.

"I don't know," she shrugged and Jack snorted with laughter.

"You don't know much, do you love?"

She narrowed her eyes and glared and he held up his be-ringed hands in surrender. "Look... All I'm offering you is a fresh start,"

"A fresh start," she tried out, liking the sound of the phrase a great deal.

"Aye... And I'm leaving tomorrow morning at dawn."

She gaped at him but he shrugged.

"It's your choice, pet. I'm just warning you that you will never find another opportunity as good as this again."

She bit her lip and considered this.

"I'll see you tomorrow... At dawn," Jack said slyly as he got out of the bed and backed out of the room.

**There you go! I hope you like it… Please review! It only takes 10 seconds and makes this penniless writer very happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I know… I haven't been updating too much but I have made a choice. I am only going to continue Smile and You Belong with Me until further request because I feel that those are both very promising and I can barely handle one story at the moment! **

**Yes… this is fairly short but it has to be! I hope you enjoy it…**

**Oh, and I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

Juliette awoke to Anna gently shaking her arm. It was still dark.

"Hmm?" Julie grumbled sleepily and sat up, her brown eyes searching for Anna's face in the dim light.

"I'm over here," came a voice and the room was illuminated by a oil lamp.

Juliette shielded her eyes from the new source of the light and gave herself a moment to adjust.

"Morning, Jules," Anna chirped as she came closer and set the lamp on the end table. By reflex, Julie pulled the covers around her chest, but realized she was still dressed.

The events of last night flooded her mind as she came to realize she had fallen asleep after the captain had left.

Her heart skipped a beat when she realized it was almost dawn.

"Anna... I need you to listen to me," Juliette began frantically, taking her friend's face into her hands. "I'm leaving this place. If I gave you an explanation, you would never forgive me, but I assure you that I will be better off this way. I don't belong here!"

Anna looked stunned.

Juliette hastily added, "I will write you everyday and visit but this is the right thing for me to do. I need to go and pack... I'm afraid I don't have much time..."

She threw the covers off of herself and sprinted to her room, leaving poor Anna behind her, at a loss for words.

If she had been given more time, Juliette would've probably gone back to comfort her.

She opened her door and retrieved a small case and began stuffing dresses and things inside. She changed as well, into something less flattering, for she didn't feel the need to make an impression.

When she was done packing, she pulled her hair into a braid down her back. While doing so, Anna entered the room.

"Where will you go?" she asked, and Julie jumped at her voice.

"If I told you, you would never let me go," Juliette replied, tying her braid at the end and biting her lip.

"Please, I must know." Anna pleaded and Juliette figured she had nothing to lose.

"Oh all right. I'm going with Jack Sparrow..."

The color drained from poor Anna's face. "No! You can't! You don't know what he's capable of... On the surface he's a charmer but you cannot let that fool you."

Juliette sighed. "Perhaps, but I can't spend another day here. I will miss you, dear friend," she said and embraced Anna. Before she left the room, she placed a kiss on her cheek.

She tip toed down the stairs and slipped into the misstriss's quarters.

Luckily, she was awake, tending the fireplace, her robe tightly wrapped around her plump flame.

"Ahem," muttered Julie and Victoria flinched and whipped around.

"Lord almighty, Juliette! You sacred the living daylights out of me..." the mistress gasped and sat on the love seat. She patted the spot next to her stiffly, an odd gesture of kindness for the older lady.

Julie slowly approached her and sat down, hugging her side of the posh couch.

Taking a shaky breath, she told her boss of her sudden resignation and apologized at every curt nod Victoria made during her explanation.

When she was finished, she took her lower lip under her front teeth and clenched, waiting for the explosion.

It never came.

Instead, Victoria calmly said, "It's quite all right, Juliette. Who could blame you? I've been waiting for this day to come for several weeks now,"

Julie almost flinched at these words. "You have?"

"I believe so. You've seemed so... distant of late. That's why I have been going out of my way to show considerable kindness towards you as a last resort."

This caught Juliette off guard and she caught herself before she looked confused. Suddenly she remembered being able to sleep in the last couple of days.

"Ah yes, I had noticed. But I'm afraid my mind is set," she lied. She was so close...

Mistress Victoria looked disappointed. Julie almost felt sorry for the older woman.

"Well, alright then. I suppose I should wish you luck, but I won't. You have upset me. Now go away."

Juliette was dumbfounded but muttered a thanks anyway and fled the room.

She found all of the other girls in the pub.

She quietly announced her leaving and was embraced and sobbed on.

It was all a daze.

She got her suitcase, said her final goodbye and left, promising to visit.

As soon as the door of The Faithful Bride closed behind her, she sighed a sigh of happy reliefe and headed for the docks.

She discovered the Black Pearl still there. The sailors were milling around and chatting and didn't look at all in a hurry.

She supposed Jack wasn't there and was probably on his way back to scold them but recognized his voice in the crowd.

Although the gangplank was down, she didn't feel ready to just stroll up there.

She stalled: running her fingers through her hair and adjusting her dress. Maybe she should just wait for Jack to come down.

But after fifteen minutes there was still no sight of him, although his voice still boomed above.

Suddenly, she heard a load scraping sound and whipped around to find the gangplank being pulled onto the deck.

"Wait!" she muttered then cleared her throat and cried out, "Wait!"

She jumped on the end of the gangplank to keep it from going up any further and watched as a few men poked their heads over the sides, their eyes widening.

"What the bloody hell?"

She heard a formiliar voice bark and Jack appeard, his face lighting up.

"Lower the plank, men! Let the lovely lady come up!" Jack commanded with a grin and the men did so, muttering amongst themselves.

Juliette quickly climbed up, her cheeks and neck tinged red.

"S-sorry..." she whispered, avoiding all of the prying eyes.

"Men! This is... What's your name again, love?"

Juliette gaped but quickly offered her name a few men whistled, obviously formiliar with her.

"Yes, alright!" Jack continued. "Well, she's going to be blessing us with her dainty presence for awhile now, so don't get any ideas."

Juliette blushed harder.

The men all stalked off, preparing to set sail.

She stood next to Jack for a moment, looking down at the tips of her feet peeking out from under the hem of her skirt.

She felt Jack's eyes on her all the while and she at last found the nerve to clear her throat.

Jack jumped from his daze and took her hand quickly between his in a greeting gesture.

"Ah, yes. Well, love, I'd like to formally welcome you aboard my beloved Black Pearl. I hope you see it fit. You may put your things in my quarters."

He pointed a be-ringed finger to a set of doors.

"Y- You're room?" she gasped and he smirked.

"Aye."

"D- don't you have, like, a side cabin?"

"No." he said mischievously, his smile growing broader.

"Oh all right," she breathed and went to pick up her bag from where she had set it down.

But it was already in Jack's grip as he lead her to his cabin and politely opened the door for her.

She mumbled a thanks and stepped inside, her hands clasped behind her back.

The first thing that hit her was the smell. Rum and saltwater and sour clothes and vanilla. Somehow, it smelled nice. Almost musky.

There was a desk strewn with charts, empty bottles and candles, a bed large enough for two with the sheets in a heap on the floor, and a chest in the corner.

Jack dumped her bag next to the chest and sat on the bed.

She stood there and looked around, avoiding his eyes.

What had she gotten herself into?

**So there! Yes, yes it's excruciatingly short but chapter 3 is in progress. And keep an eye out for a You Belong with Me update this week! **

**Don't forget to review! Please?**

**Nikki (;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my dears! A very late update indeed. I haven't had access to my laptop in ages because I've been on vacation. So here is chapter 3! This story is moving along very slowly… Luckily I am done with chapter 4 but I will put it up when I get some reviews :). This update contains some pretty interesting talk lol. Tell me what you think in a review!**

Chapter 3

Juliette emerged from the washroom in the captain's quarters, ready for bed.

She only owned two white night gowns, and she was wearing the first of the two.

Her long blond hair was tied to the side with a ribbon.

She gingerly sat on the bed, fiddling with a string on her night gown as she waited for Jack to come to bed as he had promised.

She was so nervous to sleep next to him it was ridiculous. Perhaps she wasn't used to the thought of even trusting a man yet.

This thought made her grimace. Now her mood made sense.

Jack suddenly came in and she flinched.

Jack looked a little concerned and examined her.

"You're looking pale, love. Is there something wrong?" he asked quietly and she swallowed.

"I'm not sure I want to sleep here."

He let out a short chuckle. "Well, do you have another idea?"

"I'll sleep on the ground."

Jack stopped smiling and came a little closer.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, love, if that's what you're implying. I am a man of many things, but not that."

She looked up and met his eyes, not saying a word.

"You can trust me." he reassured her and he really meant it.

So she scooted over in the bed and got under the sheets shyly, brown eyes on the ceiling.

She didn't look at him as he removed his shirt and boots and joined her in the bed, radiating sun kissed heat.

It took her hours to fall asleep, with Jack snoring beside her. She thought to herself and reliezed this must've been the first time she had actually slept with a man in this way. Then again, it was probably Jack's first time like this with a woman.

Giving Jack's sleeping form one more look, she rolled onto her side and fell asleep.

_1 week later..._

Julie smiled proudly as she examined her work.

She had just spent several hours washing dishes that hadn't been properly cleaned since God knows when.

She wiped her hands off with a rag and began to put them away.

She opened up the cabinets and luckily they were empty; saving her from any more work.

But a small noise made her pause and listen.

She had no idea what it was, so she stood on tip-toe and peered into the dark shelf to find the source.

Two little black eyes met her's and she jumped back and screamed.

She clapped both hands over her mouth and shut her eyes with embarrassment.

Naturally, she heard footsteps running into the room and opened her eyes to see it was Jack.

"What the hell..?" he asked when he took in the whole scene. "Why did you scream?"

"I, um..." she stuttered. "I saw something in the cabinet."

All concern left Jack's face as he snorted and walked closer to her.

"Can you define this said 'something'?" Jack asked playfully as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her hip next to his, resting his head on top of her's.

"Well," she said uncomfortably at this contact. "It had eyes."

Jack laughed and broke away from Julie to peer into the cabinet himself.

He saw what he was looking for and reached inside to pick up a tiny mouse by its tail.

"Is this your monster?" he asked and looked at her as if she was insane.

"I thought it was a rat! Something scarier with teeth and claws!" she complained as she strode to him to look at the tiny creature.

"Jack, you're hurting it..." Juliette said as she noticed how it squirmed.

"What? No I'm not- OW!" Jack yelled out and dropped the mouse. It hit the floor on its feet and then scurried away.

Julie gasped as Jack held his finger.

"The little devil bit me!" he cried as he examined his bloody finger.

She tried to stifle her giggles as she went to him and took his finger into the palm of her hand.

It had a nice sized puncture right below his fingernail.

"Come here, you hopeless thing..." she sighed as she tugged him over to a water barrel.

She got a cloth, wet it, and began to clean the small cut.

"Ow ow ow..." Jack moaned and she laughed.

"Hush! And hold still," Julie commanded and he smirked.

She soon finished and looked around for anything to wrap it up with.

"I have some stuff in my cabin," Jack said as she noticed what she was doing.

"C'mon then," she said as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him outside.

It was pouring down rain.

The crew was hard at work, still doing their duties in the wretched weather.

Juliette always loved the rain, but hated being stuck inside when it came. If no one was there, she probably would've danced in it.

She pulled Jack along to his cabin and shut the door.

They both sat on the bed.

He got out some cloth and Juliette carefully wrapped it tautly.

When she finished she felt Jack staring at her. She looked up and into his eyes and stared at him too, offering a small smile.

He looked so handsome right now. The few seconds in the rain had left his bronze skin glistening. He still had his warm, heavy hand resting in her lap and this gave her a very odd feeling indeed.

She looked down at his hand and toyed with the rings there, watching the light play off the sparkly gemstones.

Suddenly, his hand moved and laced his fingers into her's.

She didn't say anything, but felt her face grow hot.

When Jack spoke, she jumped.

"When you had _that_ job... Was there ever a moment where you liked it?"

This really caught her off guard.

"I can't say so." Julie mumbled.

"I mean, did you ever have a customer that you actually liked servicing?"

Juliette looked into his smoldering brown eyes, but couldn't read his expression.

"Well, there was Phil." she said thoughtfully. "He came around occasionally. He always gave me this feeling none of the men could. And he always told me how I didn't belong here and how beautiful I was."

"Can you describe the feeling?"

"Um..." she toned, starting to feel nervous as her cheeks flushed with color. "It was nice. It made me feel as if I really wanted to be with him instead of just being forced to. When I have to service a man, I get this odd feeling in the bottom of my stomach as if I shouldn't be doing this. When I was with him, that feeling was gone."

She was very surprised at her opening up to Jack like this. She had never done anything of this nature to a man.

"Do you think you could ever feel that again?" he asked her with those probing eyes, tugging at her soul and fishing out all of its secrets.

"I honestly don't know..." she said softly."It's just too early."

She knew he was referring to himself in that last statement, but she didn't say anything. Something told her that he would never try anything like that with her unless given her permission.

She shook her head and lay down on the bed, her hand still attached to Jack's.

He got next to her on his side and watched her as she stared at the ceiling.

All of this talking had gotten the blood flowing to his lower regions. He was extremely tempted to go outside and tell the crew to head for Tortuga, but he didn't.

He turned his focus back to Juliette, who had fallen asleep.

He watched her breathe, pulling air through her nose and letting out a little puff through her mouth.

She mumbled in her sleep and absentmindedly placed a hand on her breast.

Suddenly, he changed his mind and carefully let go of her hand to alert the crew of their new heading. He was in the mood for a blonde this evening, with brown eyes.

**So there you go! What do you think about Jack's preference for a partner? Remind you of anyone..? :P. If you like it… or not, PLEASE REVIEW! And I thank you in advance for your awesome support :D Ooh and check out the little drawing I did of Linalove's Josette from The Captain's Cabin Boy and Felicity from Loving You in Silence! She is such an awesome write and friend ;).**


End file.
